dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
GGXXAC/The Foundation
Introduction to playing Guilty Gear XX Accent Core. For a guide on the notation used on this wiki, see Notation Guide. Notation Guide See GGXXAC/The_Foundation/Notation. How to Play :Guilty Gear XX Accent Core is a fighting game in which the goal is to eliminate the opponent by whatever means necessary. :Be sure to understand the first two columns of notation before reading any further. :P''' - Punch :'''K - Kick :S''' - Slash :'''H - Hard Slash :D''' - Dust :'''T - Taunt : Game Screen Terminology Game Mechanics Beginner "Just learnin' the ropes" ; Movement : Walk: Press 6 to walk forward or 4 to walk backward : Crouch: Press 2 to crouch. Some characters can move while crouched by pressing 1 or 3. : Jump: Press 7, 8, or 9 to jump, and 7, 8, or 9 to jump once more in the air. Some characters have two air-jumps. : Super-Jump: Quickly press 2 then 7, 8, or 9 to do a high jump. While super-jumping, the character cannot double-jump, but is able to airdash. : Dash: Tap 66 to dash forward or 44 to backdash, either on the ground or mid-air. Backdashes have a fixed distance and contain invincibility at the beginning. Once an airdash has been used, double jumping is removed until landing, and likewise airdashing is removed after double jumping. ; Guard :Every attack has a property that requires a certain kind of gaurding to block it; they can hit either "High," "Mid," or "Low." Pressing 4 will guard High and Mid attacks and pressing 1 will guard Mid and Low. ; Attack : Your five attack buttons--Punch, Kick, Slash, Heavy Slash, and Dust--are what are used to damage the opponent. ; Air Attack : Pressing an attack button mid-air will allow for aerial attacks to the opponent. ; Special Moves : Inputting a specific motion and immediately pressing an attack will result in a special move (ex. 236P). Look at characters' movelists for all listed special moves. ; Dust Launcher : Pressing Dust(D) while standing close to the opponent will knock them up into the sky temporarily; during this time, pressing 7, 8, or 9 sends the player in a homing state after the opponent to attack them easily. Basic "I think I'm getting the hang of this." When you're near the opponent, hold 6 or 4 and press HS to throw. Same concept as the Throw, except in the air. ; Tension : Tension is the gauge on the bottom of the screen that fills by moving forward, attacking, or taking damage. It is used for a variety of mechanics, listed below. When the fill color is green, it is at least 25% full; red is 50%; purple is 75%; and gold/yellow is 100%. ; Overdrives : Overdrives are powerful special moves that use 50% tension. The inputs for these are usually larger than for normal special moves (ex. 632146H). ; Force Breaks : Force Breaks are strong special moves that use 25% tension and involve the Dust button for the input. Some force breaks can be extended into other force breaks for an additional 25% tension (ex. 41236D > 46D). ; Instant Kill : Pressing PKSH simultaneously will make the character change into instant kill mode and the tension bar will become a red bar that drains continually. In this state the character is unable to use any tension related abilities and begins losing life if the red bar reaches zero, but the character also becomes able to use the Instant Kill which, if landed, immediately wins the round for the player. The input for this is the same across all characters (PKSH > 236236H) except Dizzy, May, and Order-Sol. ; Round Timer ; Health Gauge ; Win Count : (and the fact one is added when victory animation starts, instead of at "SLASH!") ; Burst Gauge ; Guard Gauge : (what does it mean, how does it build, how does it decrease, what are the important sizes) ; Character-Specific Mechanics : Sol: Has "Clean Hits" on certain moves that cause long untechable time if successful. The move must hit the center of the opponent's hitbox, and each time it is successful the hitbox for the next clean hit gets smaller and smaller. : Order-Sol: Has the "Charge Meter" that powers up any special move with whatever charge is built up thus far. He can build his charge meter by command or by pressing D during any special move. :Johnny: Has "Coins" that power up mist finer up to two extra levels. He starts each round with eight coins. Level 2 mist finer is fast and a good combo starter and level 3 deals lots of damage. :A.B.A: Has "Moroha Mode," a second play style for A.B.A that is activated by using a blood pack or command grabbing the opponent. While in Moroha Mode, she gains a powerful new moveset and takes damage for every hit she connects with the opponent. She also has a bar that drains slowly normally or rapidly if knocked down. She can use a blood pack or a second command grab to return to normal mode with health given back, but if the bar reaches the end she reverts back to normal with no health given back. :Robo-Ky: Has the "Heat Gauge" and "Electric Gauge." The Heat gauge fills while attacking and if it reaches the peak, Robo-Ky explodes. When close to overheating, Robo-Ky's attacks become flaming. Robo-Ky is able to cool down by pressing 6H. His Electric gauge is the tension gauge equivalent, but is only filled by laying electric mats and doing attacks after dashing. :Testament: Has "Dolls" that he builds by hitting the opponent with the key overdrive. Each doll powers up one of Testament's webs or trees, making the webs have longer hold and the trees taller and poison. He can have a max of four dolls. :Venom: Has Ball Formations. :Jam: Has "Charges" :Eddie: Need some info : : ED shadow, JO coins, AB moroha, JA charges, OS charge, TE key, etc. ; Stun : (hidden meter) ; Air Recovery : backward, neutral, forward ; Burst : Gold Burst - if hit directly, you'll gain a full tension bar. If you miss or the opponent blocks it, you get a small amout of burst meter back. : Blue Burst - occurs when you're under pressure or being attacked. If hit directly, you get a small amount of burst meter back, but no tension. If you miss or the opponent blocks it, then you get no burst meter or tension back. ; Throw ; Air Throw ; Throw Break Intermediate "Combos!" : If you block right before an attack hits you, you'll flash white for an instant and you'll get out of the block position faster. : While you're blocking, hold P and K, or P and S, or K and S to activate the Faultless Defense. When you're FD'ing, any attack that's normally unblockable under a certain circumstance aside from a grab (e.g. Sol's 5K when he's on the ground and you're in the air.) is blocked. While the FD is active, you lose tension if you're not hit, and you'll lose a certain amount of tension when you get hit. : Right before you get hit, and you're blocking, press S and HS to do a Slashback. When you do it, a quick flash of yellow will surround you, leaving you with a few frames to attack uninterrupted. If you miss the SB, then you will be vulnerable to attacks, so time it carefully. : Roman Cancels are used to mix up and make up your own combos that you want to try out, but they use up 50% of your tension, so plan them carefully. After a RC, it'll take a little while to recover tension, but it doesn't last long. To RC, in the middle of an attack, press any three attack buttons except for dust, and there will be a red flash around you, with the announcer saying: "Romantic!" After the flash, you'll end up at your neutral stance with 0 frames, letting you start any attack you want to continue a combo. : Similar to the Roman Cancel, it lets you start back at 0 frames to keep a combo going, although these are more tedious and difficult to achieve, but only cost 25% tension. Not all moves can be FRC'd, so if you turn the Input Display on in Training, you can find out which moves are when the input bar flashes blue. : This is a good attack for interrupting an opponent when you have at least 50% tension and you're under pressure. When you're FD'ing, hold back then press forward while FD'ing and you'll have a set of invincibility frames where an attack pushes back the opponent, giving you room to recover and return pressure. ; Instant Block (IB) ; Faultless Defense (FD) ; Slashback (SB) ; Roman Cancel (RC) ; False Roman Cancel (FRC) ; Dead Angle Attack (DAA) ; Negative Edge ; Command Attack : 6P, 6K ; Power Attack : 6H/6S ; "Level 6" ; Command Throw : On wakeup (a.k.a. getting up from the ground) right before you stand up, if you input a special attack or overdrive, it will count as a reversal, which can vary depending on the situation and the attack. : Right before the opponent hits you, or right as the attack starts, you can hit them, which will be a Counter Hit. When the attack is a CH, the person attacked will stay vulnerable for a little while longer than normal, so you can continue a combo if the frames for a certain attack run out. : Specific attacks may cause the opponent to Stagger. During a Stagger, the person that got hit will have to waggle the control stick/D-pad furiously to recover faster, although it will subside soon (The buttons don't do anything!). Some CH attacks will Stagger an opponent and Counter them (e.g. Robo-Ky's 5HS when CH). It is also possible to throw or command throw a Staggering opponent to continue the combo count (e.g. Potemkin Buster when opponent is staggering.) : After a certain number of hard hits, the person hit will get Dizzy. During this, they're going to have to waggle the control stick/D-pad furiously to recover faster, but you're vulnerable a lot longer than when you're Staggered. People can take this opportunity to Insta-Kill you, or Dust you, or start up a new combo, so it is best to get out of it as quickly as possible. : When the "Beat" text over the number turns dark, the opponent can recover out of the combo faster. This usually occurs when the person is caught in an air combo. : If you keep backdashing, running away, or just being stationary, you'll get a negative penalty where all your tension is drained and you can't recover tension for a while. Getting a gold burst will still give you full tension if you hit the opponent with it, regardless of the negative penalty. ; Reversal ; Counter Hit (CH) ; Stagger ; Dizzy ; Beat Count : combo count ; Dark-Beat Combo ; Negative Penalty ; Clean Hit (CL) : (SO only) : Specific attacks will cause you to Ground Slide, which is a fairly self-explanatory situation. (e.g. Slayer's 214P/K > P). The Beat count will continue if you're hit while in a Ground Slide : Specific attacks will cause you to be stuck against the wall for a set amount of time, leaving you vulnerable. (e.g. Johnny's 6K CH) : Specific attacks will cause you to bounce off the wall and back to the opponent. (e.g. Sol's 6P) ; Hit Stun ; Block Stun ; Knockdown (KD) ; Ground Slide ; Ground Bounce : (SL 5H) ; Wall Stick ; Wall Bounce Advanced "My mindgame makes you think that your mindgame isn't working." ; Instant Air Dash (IAD) ; Faultless Defense Cancel (FDC) ; Slashback Cancel (SBC) ; Dash Brake ; Backdash Cancel (BDC) : (SL only) ; One-Frame Jump ; Option Select ; Crossover Attack ; Okizeme ; Abare ; Selective Recovery ; Frame Trap Impractical Bugs "Who wants to see Chipp make shadow clones?" ;Heat Knuckle Slashback : Even though Potemkin's Heat Knuckle is considered a grab, each hit of it can be slashbacked, causing no damage to the player if successful. Additionally, any character with a aerial shoryuken (Sol, Order-Sol, Chipp, etc.) can clash with Heat Knuckle Extend to leave early and punish Potemkin. ; Robo-Ky Det. Mode Slashback : Immediately as Robo-Ky's Det mode activates, the initial hit that does damage to him can be slashbacked only in the air. This initial hit will continually attempt to come out, and as long as it is slashbacked the electric field will not come out. The timing isn't terrible and is somewhat feasible in a match, and it can be done forever because Det. Mode's tension increase is still in effect. ;On Slashback : The grab part of Anji's On can be slashbacked then bursted to return to the ground while Anji is still airborne doing the rest of the animation. Characters like Ky can instant kill him as he is coming down. ; Aerial Dust Cancel : Aerial Dust can be cancelled into itself on its first frame, delaying its activity a potentially large length of time. This does not work with May, Baiken, or Kliff, and I-No's dust cancel causes her to float upward. This glitch can only be done with 1.) a heck of a lot of caffeine, or 2.) a controller with 60 per second turbo. Occasionally you may see a CPU player do it.